encyclopaediafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Holocausto
A palavra Holocausto (em grego antigo: ὁλόκαυστον, ὁλον todo + καυστον queimado) tem origens remotas em sacrifícios e rituais religiosos da Antiguidade, em que plantas e animais (e até mesmo seres humanos) eram oferecidos às divindades, sendo completamente queimados durante o ritual. A partir desse uso, holocausto quer dizer cremação dos corpos (não necessariamente animais). Esse tipo de imolação corpórea post mortem também foi usado por tribos judaicas, como se evidencia no Livro do Êxodo: Então, Jetro, sogro de Moisés, trouxe holocausto e sacrifícios para Deus; (…). Também é encontrada referência na bíblia católica, onde a palavra holocausto é citada no Livro do Êxodo, capítulo 40, versículo 6: E porás o altar do holocausto diante da porta do tabernáculo da tenda da revelação. Essa mesma passagem é descrita da seguinte forma na Bíblia do Rei Jaime (The Holy Bible - King James Version) na mesma passagem (Livro do Êxodo, capítulo 40, versículo 6): Então deverás colocar o altar de queima das oferendas perante a porta da tenda da congregação. Essa versão é traduzida do original em inglês, And thou shalt set the altar of the burnt offering before the door of the tabernacle of the tent of the congregation. A partir do século XIX a palavra holocausto passou a designar grandes catástrofes e massacres, até que após a Segunda Guerra Mundial o termo Holocausto (com inicial maiúscula) foi utilizado especificamente para se referir ao extermínio de milhões de pessoas que faziam parte de grupos politicamente indesejados pelo então regime nazista fundado por Adolf Hitler. Havia judeus, militantes comunistas, homossexuais, ciganos, eslavos, deficientes motores, deficientes mentais, prisioneiros de guerra soviéticos, membros da elite intelectual polaca, russa e de outros países do Leste Europeu, além de activistas políticos, Testemunhas de Jeová, alguns sacerdotes católicos, alguns membros mórmons e sindicalistas, pacientes psiquiátricos e criminosos de delito comum. Mais tarde, no correr do julgamento dos responsáveis por esse extermínio, o termo foi sendo aos poucos adotado somente para se referir ao massacre dos judeus durante o regime nazista. Todos esses grupos pereceram lado a lado nos campos de concentração e de extermínio, de acordo com textos, fotografias e testemunhos de sobreviventes, além de uma extensa documentação deixada pelos próprios nazistas com o saldo de registros estatísticos de vários países sob ocupação. Hoje, já se sabe aproximadamente o número de mortes. Atualmente, o termo Holocausto é novamente utilizado para descrever as grandes tragédias, sejam elas ocorridas antes ou depois da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Muitas vezes a palavra holocausto tem sido usada para designar qualquer extermínio de vidas humanas executado de forma deliberada e maciça, como aquela que resultaria de uma guerra nuclear, falando-se por vezes de holocausto nuclear. Shoá (השואה), também escrito da forma Shoah, Sho'ah e Shoa, que em língua iídiche (um dialeto do alemão falado por judeus ocidentais ou asquenazitas) significa calamidade, é o termo desse idioma para o Holocausto. É usado por muitos judeus e por um número crescente de cristãos, devido ao desconforto com o significado literal da palavra holocausto, de origem grega e conotação relacionada com a prática de expiação de pecados por incineração; os defensores dessa substituição argumentam que é teologicamente ofensivo sugerir que o massacre de judeus da Europa foi um sacrifício a Deus. É no entanto reconhecido que o uso corrente do termo holocausto para referir-se ao extermínio nazista não tem essa intenção. Similarmente, muitas pessoas ciganas usam a palavra porajmos ("poráimos"), significando devorar, para descrever a tentativa nazi do extermínio do grupo. Categoria:Holocausto Categoria:Massacres na Alemanha Categoria:Antissemitismo Categoria:Genocídios Categoria:Perseguição religiosa